


6 Steps for a successful confession

by Xila51



Series: Hogwart boys [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood Friends, Cute Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Love Confessions, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Oblivious Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Siblings, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slow Burn, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Yeonjun is tired of crushing over his friend so he finally decides to confess his undying love. He finally ends up consulting jimin for relationship advice and recieves the following steps:Step 1: Appear everywhere!Step 2: Make him think of you ♡Step 3: Be confident!Step 4: Disapper for a week for some mystery.Step 5: Flirt with others! A little bit of jealousy is ideal.Step 6: Confess and watch for successful results.Yeonjuns dubious about the plan but if it'll help him gain a whole soobin, he's willing to try.Yeonjuns romancing attempts with bts and txt as audience.Its a really cute story, I promise :)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Hogwart boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	6 Steps for a successful confession

**Author's Note:**

> Bts and txt's houses: 
> 
> Hufflepuff= hueningkai, taehyung, hoseok, soobin  
> Ravenclaw= namjoon, taehyun  
> Gryffindor= jungkook, jin, beomgyu  
> Slytherin= yeonjun, yoongi, jimin

With Christmas rapidly approaching, excitement and anticipation could be felt amongst the young hogwart students in Hogsmeade. It was a bright afternoon with unexpected gusts of wind that chilled open ankles and ruffled uniform robes. 

"Soobin-ah, you're still missing a few gifts right?" Yeonjun's low voice interrupted the comfortable silence between the slytherin and hufflepuff. 

"Oh uh yea. I still need one for jimin hyung and hueningie." 

"Hmm ok. I think I just need one for my brother and I'm done.. wait did I get one for him already..?" 

Soobin gave a small laugh at his friends forgetfulness and started to list potential options as gifts. Yeonjun gazed fondly at him while soobin chattered. The cold weather set a almost permanent blush on soobin's face. The wind had also styled soobins' bangs in a pretty mess, sometimes allowing yeonjun a glimpse of his friend's twinkling eyes under their fringe or a more mature look when his forehead is uncovered. Soobin's button nose twitched as his rambles turned to rants about the hardships of gifting thoughtful items. And oh his lips.. yeonjun's eyes followeed its movement. Pink and soft looking, soobins lips are temptation itself. His own lips parted in want before settling for a pouting lip bite. Oh how he wanted to just lean forward and ki-

"Hyung! You're listening right?" A hand grabbed at his arm, pulling yeonjun back to reality. He blinks back into focus and akwardly runs his hands through his neon yellow hair. Lemon hair, his friends had called it. 

"Hmm? No-i mean yes! I'm listening." Yeonjun gave a short nod while he lied. He wondered if soobin knew of his feelings. He knows his crushing is obvious, he simply can't look away or stay even a minute without the taller boy. All his friends have made teasing remarks one way or another to make fun of him. He remembers the knowing looks they gave him whenever he sneaked in little snacks into soobins bag without his knowledge during meals. 

The first time he was caught, yeonjun had flushed red and sputtered a lame excuse of why he was opening soobins bag without permission to yoongi hyung. Yoongi had just stared at him and sported a small smile before reaching into his own bag and giving yeonjun a few candies. The fellow slytherin gave him a encouraging nod and stroked yeonjuns head. Yeonjun had thanked him bashfully before tucking the new goodies into his robes for next time. 

Another time, he had almost risked his life. He was caught trying to slip in a bag of lemon cookies into soobins rumpled robes hanging off the hall's bench forgotten as its master had hurried off to class without it. Jin had burst out laughing at him, surprising both himself and namjoon.Namjoon had jumped and gave a quizzical look at both of them in question. 

"Your little brother has a secret admirer, joonie" jin had said breathlessly in between his famous high pitched laughs. Namjoon blinked quickly trying to absorb the new information and whipped his head back to yeonjun, his eyes much more intense and awake. Yeonjuns hand stilled inside soobins robes, clenching around the cookies. He wishes he was anywhere else other than in a very much public place about to be throttled by his crushed over protective brother. 

"Yeonjun.. you-" yeonjuns heart pulsed faster, his teeth gnawing at his lips in worry. Oh no.. 

"Oh, Joon. Lighten up, its the kids business. Don't bother them with your brotherly instincts, ok?" Jin had then sent namjoon a subtle warning look. In response, namjoon had sputtered a hesitant "fine" and his eyes warmed a bit after recieving a good job pat from jin. Jin has always been better at calming down namjoon. The slytherin is thankful that it is jin hyung that exposes his secret crush to namjoon, he doesn't think anyone else would've been able to save him. 

"Just because I'm letting you off doesnt mean my eyes aren't watching you.. as much as you're my friend, I am soobins brother. So if you EVER make him uncomfortable, I swear i will be the last thing you see-" namjoons already low voice dipped cold in warning. Yeonjuns body was rigid with tension . Namjoon was the last person he ever wanted as an enemy, as the ravenclaw was extremely skilled in almost all magic studies, including dark arts magic.

"Damn it joon! Yeonjun is the best future brother in law you can get, alright? Now shut up and let the boy live." The gryffindor had said with finality.

Soobins excitement each time he discovered the goods made him forget all the embarrassing moments he was caught. In the beginning, soobin had panicked, thinking another student mistakeningly put it in his bag thinking it was theirs. Yeonjun had flushingly reassured him that no one touched his belongings and told him it must've been a gift from a shy suitor. Which is true, yeonjun had thought. At that, taehyun had given a loud laugh and beomgyu had wriggled his eyebrows knowingly at yeonjun. Soobin hadn't touched his goods vouching to keep it untouched in case someone came to claim it. It wasn't until hueningkai unknowingly popped a candy in his mouth did soobin give in to the temptations. He remembered soobin's beaming smile as he rolled the lemon candy around his mouth in satisfaction. His eyes had almost disappeared under the bright smile. Yeonjun thought his heart was going to burst so he ended up barely tearing to look away before he was caught ogling at the tall hufflepuff. 

Yeonjun decides that soobin must not know, for as attentive the huffepuff was in their friend group, the boy was also oblivious to most obvious cues. Like the boys older ravenclaw brother, the two seemed to tune out most obvious things. 

  
Yeonjun lied in the beginning. He already had taehyung hyung's present wrapped haphazardly in muggle wrapping paper under his bed. Who was he to reject soobin's request to go hang out at hogsmeade? 

Yeonjun had prepared all the presents already, including soobins. Luckily, his cleverness was able to bribe hueningkai to find muggle recipes that he would bake for soobin when hoseok and his brother overhead. The two had smirked mischievously and invited themselves to the baking event the following day claiming they had access to the kitchens via connections to the kitchen elves. Yeonjun suffered the whole afternoon in the kitchen, his hopes crumbling as each bread they baked turned out too burnt or too bland. It wasn't until the elves grew impatient and had guided the boys every step were they able to finally succeed. He was thankful for their moral support though. His brother had even helped him cast a preservative spell over the baked goods to prevent it from spoiling.

The lemon bread was the only neatly wrapped present, tucked away under his bed. For extra protection, not because he was messy and couldn't find anywhere else to place it in fear that soobin might discover it. He worries the rats might get to it before its delivered to soobin. Thus, more the reason he should confess.   
  
"Hello..? Junie?" Soobin's head came into yeonjuns central vision again. Yeonjun stilled as his friends face inched closer to gain his attention. His eyes darted between soobins eyes trying to savor the closelessness before settling on the soft curved lips currently in a pursed pout. He thinks he likes this closeness the best. It lets him imagine that they're leaning in to kiss. It lets him imagine a scenario in which he's brave and lucky enough to successfully confess and date the Hufflepuff. 

"Yeonjun!" This time, he felt himself being shaken.

"Oh haha..yea, sorry what were you saying?" 

Soobin tugs yeonjuns body closer and narrowed his eyes to inspect the slytherin. Now, they are a breath apart. He feels his body starting to shut down, gluing him to his spot. He is a second away from exploding with all the fondness and desire attempting to burst at his every seam.

Yeonjun decides he has a new favorite spot. Its definitely this, since he is barely one tiptoe away from soobin's pursed frown. As curved as they are, yeonjun knows that the frown isn't one of impatience and anger but of curiosity. He can tell soobin is trying to inspect him. 

Warm puffs of exhaled breath from the taller constantly sets of alarm bells in his brain, reminding yeonjun of their closeness. He can feel his body going into overdrive. He can't help but think how soobins body seemed to engulf his body perfectly-softly and warmly. Soobin, ever so soft, his lips must be too. His soles stars to lift off the road to shorten the distance between their lips-

Soobin leans away abruptly and drops his hands. Yeonjun almost whines at the loss of contact, his hands greedy to claim soobins body contact back. 

"Ah sorry.. uhm you looked dazed so I wanted to check.. uh look! Here's the Weaslys Wizard Wheezes! Remember the Polyjuice incident haha" soobin waves vaguely towards the said store, standing brightly amongst the other shops. 

Of course he remembers. Soobin had chosen his shoulders to hide his face in when his ears first grew into a bunny's. He was so giddy at that detail, he had a permanent smile glued on his face that entire day. He remembers barely keeping his hands away from touching soobins new ears, softer and more pliable then before. He had run errands for huening kai in exchange for extra sweets to gift when he discovered the hufflepuff had a secret stash of treats. He remembers being devastated when soobin began to hunch over and cover his head with his robes in embarassment. Yeonjun had constantly complained about his losses because of the potion to hopefully speed soobins recovery. It was his way to hide his desire to see the tall boys face again in its uncovered glory. 

He nods in response to soobins stammer. 

"Alrighty, should we get jimin hyungs present now? I think we should head to the bookstore, i heard they had a new collection of prank books. Jimin hyung might be into that." yeonjun waits for an affirmative response before he began to walk in said direction. 

He thinks he'll have to see yoongi and jimin for relationship earlier than he thought. 

\---

"You're still dancing around soobin, kid?" Yoongi drawled out, his pale fingers playing with jimins hair with a content smile. Jimin lay on the slytherin's bed, his head in yoongis lap with a smirk. The couple looked detached from the world, completely engrossed in each other. Well..they would be, if yeonjun hadn't rushed in, desperate for advice. 

"Yea..i don't know what to do.."

"How long have you been dropping the sweets in his bag?"

"Almost a year.." 

"Wait! That was you?? I knew it!"

"What do you mean hyung?" 

"Right after winter break, soobin smelled strongly of lemons and he told me a shy admirer was gifting him sweets daily. He even showed it to me, you know?" Jimin scoffs while lifting his hands to inspect his fingers idly. 

"They looked like muggle candy so I asked kai about it. The boy was so happy I seemed interested and said he would bring me some when he comes back next time from break along with your share of lemon candies." He laughed at the memory while watching yeonjun. 

"Plus, you legit have lemon hair, you lemon head"

  
"Aghhhh" he grumbles, his feet kicking in the air at his not so secret crush being discovered. 

"So what should I do then? He probably doesn't even think it's from me!" He whines loudly from his side of yoongis bed. 

"What if hes expecting someone really cool and handsome as his admirer? What if he gets disappointed when he finds out its just me? What if he doesn't like me.." he ends in a quiet whisper. 

"Kid, stop thinking about all this. You are cool and handsome. Don't doubt yourself" 

"Mhm, as namjoon always says- love yourself!" Jimin gives him a reassuring smile and reaches for yeonjuns hand. Yeonjun feels warmth spreading--Oof!

Jimin yanks yeonjun closer aruptly, his eyes glinting mischievously. Yeonjun almost falls face first onto the bed, barely saved by yoongi's stable hands stopping his fall.

"Damn it jimin, he almost fell-mph!" Jimins hand is quick to cover yoongis mouth to silence him.

"Listen up, I'll tell you the first step in courting, little chick" 

* * *

**"Step 1. Appear everywhere"**

"Hey, hyung you wanna start on the charms assignment later-" taehyun wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Yeonjun dashs out the charms classroom. Soobin should be in Hagrids outdoor lesson right now which means he was on the complete opposite side. 

Yeonjun could feel his heart pulsing loudly in protest at the demanding exercise. But he NEEDED to get there before soobin walked to his next class by himself. He wills his legs to sprint faster, his shoes finally leaving the stone hallways and onto the grass. By now, he was panting and sweat threatening to spill over his face despite the winter temperatures. Finally seeing soobins class come into focus, yeonjun quickly attempts to slow his breathing and swipes his sweat away. He didn't even have to try to fake a smile, a genuine one already took control of his face when he sees soobin recognize and wave at him. The class gave a loud last greeting to Hagrid for the class before disbanding.

"Hey hyung! Why are you here? I thought you had to study with taehyun" 

"Oh uhm, I think i left my charm papers in the dorms by accident. I'm on my way back to taehyuns" he raps out , still panting. 

"But you're not holding any papers?" 

"Oh uh I couldn't find it. Maybe I lost it..haha" 

"Hmm alright, let's go together then. He said he would give me his divination notes" soobin brushes his hand along yeonjuns back in silent soothing circles to calm his breathing.

Soobin doesn't know but the only reason yeonjun isn't back to breathing normally is because of him. Yeonjun could barely focus, with soobins hand wrapped behind him and the tall boy looking at him expectingly. He snuggles closer subtly. Maybe he should run around more often around soobin if it would earn him back rubs. 

"Yea of course!" 

  


"You went back to the dorms to get your charm papers?" Taehyun narrowed his eyes suspiciously at yeonjun. 

"Yep" 

"The same papers you left behind because you were busy dashing out?" 

Yeonjun chokes on his drink.

\--

The next time, yeonjun was more prepared. He sat outside the defense against dark arts class, his feet tapping against each other in nervous excitement. 

"Hyung? Why are you here?" 

Maybe not.

Yeonjun fumbles to stand up and brush the dirt off his robes. 

"Hey! I just ended classes and wanted to walk with you." 

Soobin looms over yeonjun looking curious. A soft blush was spread over his nose. 

  
"Hmm, I was actually just going to find you ask if you free wanted to study together"

Yeonjun nods vigorously with no hesitation. He's giddy with the prospect of having more time with the hufflepuff. 

  
The answer is always yes. He'll agree to anything the boy wants. Even if he wants a star plucked from the sky. Even if he decides to reject him. 

Yeonjun anchors his overbearing emotions for him through physical contact. He reaches up to tug at soobins ear lobes. Soft and pliable, they are accepting of anything, like their owner. 

"Oh ok. Uhm let's go then," Soobin hastily leans away, swiping away at yeonjuns hands on his ears. 

"Cmon,"soobin had sported a darker shade of red before promptly turning around and walking without notice.

"Wait for me!" Yeonjun rushes to catch up with his shorter legs and slipping a few lemon candies into the hufflepuffs open leather bag. 

* * *

  


**"Step 2. Make him always think of you"**

  
Yeonjuns not sure what to do with this step. He ends up trapping taehyun in the Slytherin dorms for help. Yea, it might look weird that a Slytherin dragged a ravenclaw to the Slytherin chambers but hey! It was an emergency. 

"You're asking me what makes me think of someone I like? Thats the question?" Taehyun asks, sprawled across yeonjuns bed. 

"Mmhmm"

"You couldn't ask me this anywhere else? You had to drag me here, you dummy?" Taehyun flicks his forehead swiftly and with precision.

"Oww!!" He whines loudly. Maybe it was a bit extra that he had dragged him into a different house's rooms...

"Lemme think.." the ravenclaw rolls over until his back hit the bed. 

"Maybe because they always cling to me? Or when they laugh so hard, it still rings in your ears days later? Or when they play with your hair?" The shorter boy muses while looking at the slytherins celing.

" You sound like you're speaking from experience, taehyun ah" 

Taheyun let's out a small chuckle. 

"Maybe I am." 

\-- 

So that's what yeonjun does. 

He attaches himself to soobins hip as if he hadn't before and leans in closer whenever he can. He feels like dying from embarrassment with the close proximity he's sometimes able to achieve. 

"I'll cover you up!" He announces, tucking his robes around soobins broader shoulders. Yeonjun struggles to keep his robe around soobin as he is shorter.

"Are you cold? Hyung will cover you" he repeats, tugging soobin a fraction closer. He snuggles his cold nose between the junction of soobins neck and collar bone. He can feel soobin shiver. Assuming that soobin really is very cold he continues to tuck himself closer. Pressing his nose closer to the hufflepuffs skin, his lips slightly graze at it. He wants to leave a bite there so badly. He wonders if his neck skin is just as stretchy as his cheek skin. 

"Mm thank you" soobin grips the robes tighter, a dark blush across his face and his dimples etched deeply as he smiles with contentment.

\---

Yeonjun tries to laugh especially loud in front of soobin. He feels slightly ashamed at fake laughing at jins lame dad jokes but its a win if he can get his laughter burned into soobins head like how taehyun mentioned. So he laughs. And laughs. Every day, everywhere, especially around soobin. 

In hindsight, it was a bad idea. His obnoxious laughing has finally landed him a week long ban from the library from making too much ruckus. 

This time, he reallh had genuinely found jin hyungs joke funny. 

What color is a burger? 

Burger-ndy! 

Yeonjun gasps for air as he feels his eyes still tearing from the poor joke. His laugh begins to wind down as reality sets in that he was really kicked out. He's glad that soobin kindly accompanied him out though, or else he would've had to find another way to laugh near him.

"Ahh hahahah the joke was really bad" he wheezes out. The Slytherin clutches his stomach like it was a lifeline. 

Soobin chuckles as well and wipes yeonjuns gleeful tears away. The Hufflepuff strokes his back patiently as he leads them to another spot in the castle.

  
\--

"Ughh I can't do this anymore!" Soobin half rants half screams, fisting in the air. Slamming the book loudly, he pushes it away in disgust.

"Hmm...What's up?" Yeonjun reaches over to massage soobins tense shoulders. A pang of pity runs through him as he feels the knots in the boy's shoulders. His sweetheart definitely doesn't deserve any, he thinks, squeezing harder to alleviate the stress.

"I don't understand darn muggle studies!! Ahhh!" He angrily mutters. 

"Ok. Sweetheart, I think you need some rest. All the exams are making you stressed." Wait- did he just say the nickname out loud?? Yeonjun could feel the blush spreading but soobins distress was more important. So he swallows his shame. 

Soobin sighs and nods tiredly.

Yeonjun closes his own books and nudges soobin to get up. The taller boy sends him a questioning glance but obediently follows. 

  
Yeonjun leads them to the hufflepuffs bed and lies down. Patting the spot next to him, the Slytherin shoots him a reassuring nod, convincing him to get in. Yeonjun feels like bursting when soobin caves in and slips under the covers. 

Yeonjun closes the gap between them, making himself comfortable. He's glad soobin can't see his crimson face in the dark. 

He can feel soobin's stiffness and he tugs soobins body closer to him to spoon. Gradually, soobins body softens and the Hufflepuff moves around for a better position. 

Reaching blindly under the covers, his hand is able to locate and clasp their fingers together. He squeezes the larger, slimmer hands in quiet reassurance. 

Like the Hufflepuff in his life, the hands fit perfectly together. 

He thinks he hears soobin whisper something but he's not sure and he doesn't want to ruin the moment. Whatever the moment was. So he takes the other hand and lightly plays with soobins stress tousled hair. He feels slightly overwhelmed by their close proximity and channels it by playing with the drowsy boy's ears. He can only hope soobin finds the moment as soothing as it is for himself. 

The chatter of neighboring roommates are drowned out by their paced breaths. Eventually, both slows down enough, achieving a quiet harmony of breaths. 

* * *

**"Step 3. Be confident"**

He honestly doesn't know where to start. But jimin had mentioned namjoon hyung so he guesses that's a good starting point. Maybe he can give him some kind of clue.

He forgot namjoon hyung was soobin brother before yeonjuns friend. 

  
"You want me to help you" namjoon repeats back to him. Namjoon sits crisscrossed leaning against the stone walls, one hand holding a half bitten sandwich and the other protectively over jins crisscrossed thighs.

"Uhm..yea" 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Fine, well for starters, just stop thinking. You are yourself and you shouldn't have to worry about others. So be yourself, don't think about the consequences, after all, you only ever get one chance in life. This doesn't apply to you courting soobin though, I'm giving you a warning if you EVER do anything out of line with my brother, I will-"

"Stop it! Jin pushes the sandwich into namjoons mouth, annoyed at namjoons reaction and turns back to yeonjun. He smiles encouragingly while gesturing at yeonjun to help himself to another neatly wrapped sandwich. Yeonjun had interrupted their study meeting when he plopped down in front of them suddenly, relieved he finally bumped into namjoon. Jin had graciously invited yeonjun to join them and urged yeonjun to try his new muggle sandwiches. 

Yeonjun reached forward for another sandwich, his tongue licking any stray crumbs around his mouth. He was hungry, ok? And jins foods were always the best.

"Lets see. Confidence.." jin hums while tapping at his chin with a concentrated face. 

"Mm when I like someone, I usually make kissy faces or throw some winks" jin says, watching namjoon eat clumsily. The gryffindor occasionally dabs away at namjoons mouth, wiping at bits of crumbs.

"Kisses and winks..but that's what you do with namjoon hyung" he says, looking at jin quizzically. 

"Exactly" the boy says patting at the oblivious ravenclaws thigh to slow down his impatient eating. 

\--

"Round 4: soobin hyung versus yeonjun hyung! Get ready...go!" Kai's voice rings high pitched through the room and the audience cheers loudly. 

It was a Saturday which means it was their daily hangout night in the room of requirement. 

His brother had paced the hallways one day hoping to find a place to chill with his rowdy friends and unknowingly manifested the room of requirement into existence. Taehyung has always had luck like that. 

So now they hold weekly gatherings in the homely space. Fuzzy throw rugs and blankets were piled over the wooden floors and soft pillows lay strewn around. Asthethic tapestries hung over the pastel lavender walls and muggle objects displayed messily on the furniture. His brother always did have a fascination with muggle items. 

They were currently playing a new muggle game huening had introduced. 

Apparently, two players had to push at each other until one falls over without moving their legs. 

Yeonjun doesn't think he'll lose. Soobin is indeed taller but yeonjun always had a stronger upper body. And since this game tested their upper body strength, yeonjun can already predict his win. 

Yeonjun squints up at soobin, his hands ready to push. He makes a mental note to not push as powerfully in case soobin does fall and hurt himself. 

Just standing within such close proximity makes yeonjun blush and sweat. In his peripheral vision, he sees jins eyes bulging as if to send him a telepathic message and making a kissing gesture at him.

Huh? Why is he making kissy faces- ohh!! Yeonjun nods in understanding before shifting his gaze back to soobin.

Soobin is still looking at him with excited nervousness. His plush lower lip tucked behind his slightly bucked front teeth in a adorable lip bite. He can smell the sweet lemon scent from the candies soobin always eats enveloping around them. That's what soobin was. Sweet. 

This was the moment. He was going to actually try it.

Yeonjun breathes out shakily and suddenly leans toward soobin, his lips forming a confident pucker. 

He can hear the crowd behind him turn into a uproar. He hears jimin edging him on and namjoon fumbling to get up and tear them apart. 

He leans even closer, a mere inches away from soobins surprised face. The hufflepuff is a dark pink, his dark brown eyes flickering between their closing distance and yeonjuns lips. 

Yeonjun hypes himself up enough to shoot a wink too. Yeonjun can see soobin blushing hard and fumbling with his hands. His tall frame is leaning backwards to gain more distance until he finally loses strength.

"Aak!" Soobin suddenly disappears and yeonjun looks down to see soobin on the floor looking up at him with a red shocked face. 

"This isn't fair! He's using weird skills!" Soobin whines from the floor, his hands thumping the floor in a protest .

  
Yeonjun laughs at the cute tantrum and shoots another wink, effectively shutting soobin up. He allows the slytherin to pull him back up and be led to a corner to watch the remaining rounds. 

  
He feels giddy but sorry at soobins loss so he makes sure to slip in a handsome amount of lemon chocolates into soobins pockets later that night. 

  
"Yeonjun needs to watch himself" namjoon mumbles in a corner, slightly annoyed at seeing his younger brother being cornered.

"You didn't complain when I do that to you" jin speaks out, looking fondly at namjoon. 

"Humph. You're different, hyung. Yeonjun is doing that to court my soobinee. Soobins my brother! I need to protect him!" The ravenclaw argues heatedly. 

"Alright, big boy." Jin places his hand over namjoons resting hand on his thigh and rubs his thumb over the thick knuckles placatedly. 

Jin wonders when namjoon would realize his winks and kisses were done for the same reason yeonjun does it to soobin. 

He gives a small shake of head at the thick-headedness that seems to run between soobin and namjoon. 

  
He knows he'll wait however long for his friend to finally understand his feelings. 

  
\--

  
The next time he does it, its under the influence of the soft glow the burning fire plays over soobins face.

It's been a productive evening studying in the hufflepuffs common room and his brain is almost fried with all the cramming. 

The Slytherin's eyes are glued to soobin as the Hufflepuff gives a tired yawn. He watches the kind eyes disappear from the strong yawn and his nose twitch. 

Maybe soobin can feel yeonjuns gaze on him because he drowsily looks at him. Embarrassed at being caught, yeonjun coughs and begins to pack. 

Its already late and he needs to get back before jimin and yoongi scold him for returning too late to the dorms. He doesn't think he will get any sleep tonight, not after making eye contact with soobin. 

His mind cloudy, he doesn't realize it until he has already walked behind the two sitting hufflepuffs that he was about to kiss soobins head. 

Was that weird? Would soobin think its weird? Is a kiss going too far? Jin hyung did encourage him to do kissy faces though? But that's different from actually kissing ..

He doesn't want to think anymore. 

He moves following his heart's desires, he leans down, his hands cupping around soobins head gently. He presses a longing kiss to the messy hairdo. His eyes closing wishing he could confidently do the same but with soobins curved lips instead. 

Letting go of soobins head , he does the same with the younger boy as well. He gives a quicker kiss on top of huenings head and resettles his bag on his shoulder.

"Hyung is leaving" he waves at them tiredly and misses the gulp soobin swallows as the two hufflepuffs say good bye. They watch him disappear through the portrait door and get ready to sleep themselves. 

  


"Oooo congrats hyung, you finally got a kiss" kai says teasingly, packing his array of pencils into his bag.

"He needs to stop that.."soobin coughs out , his lips curve in an awake and giddy smile despite being sleepy moments prior. 

"You like it though" kai responds, sending his hyung an imitation of yeonjuns almost permanent puckering kissy face.

"Yah!" Soobin reaches over to swat at his friend with his book to hide his not so secret crush. 

"Ahhh" huening barely escapes, the sound of his laughter rings loudly against the silent common room as he runs away. 

"Dammit. It's not like I can even kiss him back .." soobin whispers, eyes softening when remembering the tender moment. 

  


In the beginning, yeonjun had felt like a bumbling mess every time he attempts a kissing face. 

Gradually, he finds the fun in embarrassing his tall friend. The hufflepuff always ends up red in the face and sputtering rambles as he leans away. 

The more soobin leans away, the more yeonjun leans closer. It felt like a challenge. Something a slytherin like himself couldn't back down on. 

So he uses every opportunity he can find to throw soobin a wink, reveling in the way soobin attempts to blink away the blush and tugs on his lower lip harshly in shyness. 

Yeonjun finds a way to pucker his lips at soobin as often as he can, hoping to attract his friend's gaze to his mouth. He did it towards everything.

Studying? More like inching as close as he can to soobins studious frame and making kissing noises and barging into his personal space. Soobin jumps and wipes at his ear in bashfulness before sending yeonjun a look and shifting away to study. 

  
Eating? Thats perfect! Eating and kissing is both with the mouth. So yeonjun makes sure he shoots soobin a kiss after every bite of his meal. One bite of bread, one kiss. One sip of soup, one kiss. Simple. Effective. By the end of every meal, yeonjuns lips are tired from all the movement but his heart is lighter and his smile more mischievous. Soobins frame ends up permanently hunched over, afraid that looking up would earn him another smack of yeonjuns lips. 

Feeling tired? A kiss should awaken him. Yeonjun throws soobin a wink and kiss. He watches soobin gulp, the drowsiness draining from his eyes and turning intense. He pats soobin encouragingly and turns tells the younger to get on his back so he can carry him back to the dorms.   
He almost breaks his back carrying the 185 cm but its worth it when he's able to tuck a content soobin into bed. He makes sure to leave some lemon treats on top of soobins dresser. 

This step was definitely a success, yeonjun thinks happily. 

  


* * *

  
**"Step 4. Disappear for a bit"**

As if the other steps weren't hard enough, step 4 will definitely be the death of him.

"What? But you said step 1 was make sure to appear everywhere!" Disbelief and protest spreads across his face.

"I know what I said you brat. Think of it like this, I give you your disgusting mint chocolate frogs once a day and then suddenly stop giving them. Wouldn't you start thinking about why I stopped?" Jimin says.

"As if you'll ever even give me a mint choco frogs, you give me a face of disgust whenever I eat one" yeonjun mumbles under his breath. His fingers pick at a stray thread from his knit sweater worried about how hard this step was going to be.

  
"Come onnnnn, just do it for a week." Jimin says, still in the embrace of his attentive lover. He fixes a look at yeonjun.

"I thought you wanted a successful confession"

"I do!" 

"Then do what I say" 

"Noooo" he wails, his feet kicking at yoongi's blankets hoping to disrupt jimins comfortable position. Yoongi shoots him a dark look for disrupting his neat bed and yeonjun stops immediately. 

"Don't tell me you can't even do that" jimin scoffs, curling his body away from yeonjun and faces yoongi's belly.

"Wah- I..I can!" 

"I dont think so, you just said you couldn't. I guess you can't win soobin over then" 

"I-I can!" He sputters out without thinking. Its too late now, the words are out and the challenge is already accepted. His heart breaks when he thinks of having to avoid his crush. 

But he wants to win soobin and his Slytherin pride doesn't accept a challenge left unbeaten. 

  
He can do it. Just one week. One week of no soobin. 

  
Really, he can do it. 

\--

He's wrong.

He can't do it. 

Its been barely 2 days in and yeonjun is struggling hard to escape from soobin. 

It seems as if the Hufflepuff was around every corner, chattering happily with friends or walking lazily with a smiling pout.

"Damn it" he spits out spotting soobin walking towards him in the hallway. 

"Huh?" Jungkook's rant falters off upon hearing yeonjuns curse. 

Yeonjun sees soobin recognize them, his this upper lip beginning to part for his million watt smile. The 185cm boy is already beaming at them, his long arm waving enthusiastically.

"Hey look its soobinee-" jungkooks arm raises to wave back until yeonjun suddenly grips the gyrffindors hand and turn around. 

"What.. yeonjun! Hey!" The shorter boy is so surprised and confused, he lets himself be dragged away. The blonde boy trudges back the way they came from, far away from the love of his life with a heavy heart. 

The slytherin sighs at the looming week ahead of him and resolves to ask jungkook to sneak in the lemon gummies he recently bought into soobins bag for him. He wishes he can see soobins reaction when he discovers the candies. The hufflepuff would smile radiantly and shyly offer some to yeonjun and their friends. 

Soobins hand is frozen midwave, watching his two friends ignore him. Confusion, then a frown sets in, his dimples appearing sadly accompanying his pout. 

\--  
Its day 7 of his week long challenge and by now, yeonjun feels like crumbling away at the loss of contact and presence of his crush. 

  
He's just so so tired of running away each time he sees the boy. In the beginning, he was able to ignore and avoid soobin whenever they were near each other. Yeonjun had paced away quickly and lied whenever soobin came to confront him about it. 

"Oh I forgot my pen in class so I had to run back to get it. Sorry, I just didn't see you" he laughed at his lame excuse. 

Or he would say:

"Huh? It's cause I wasn't wearing my glasses, I can't see without them you know"

"You don't wear glasses, junie. "

"Ahem.. i do! I really do! I just don't use it often" 

"Why wouldn't you use it often? If you can't see without them?" 

Yeonjun coughs, darn it! He had kicked his own foot. How dumb.

"I uhm..oh hey look! There's namjoon hyung!" He says, pointing his finger in a vague direction , taking the chance to run away while soobin turns away to look in said direction. 

"I dont see my brother-" soobins starts. He turns back and realizes that the slytherin had already disappeared.

  


  
Yeonjuns leg vibrates annoyingly in frustration at his current predicament, his lip biting back at full force. 

He just needs to avoid for one more day before he can laugh triumphly at jimin hyung that he had done it. 

Bounce 

Bounce

  
He taps his foot without end in annoyance. He can barely remember how the love of his life looked. Was soobins left dimple or right dimple deeper? Was his hair still as pillowy soft and bangs styled prettily from the wind? Did soobin still smell like baked sweets and his lemon candies? 

Yeonjun makes a mental note to check all of those things after the week is over. 

He still has a whole ass day to drag himself through. And then there's step 5 where he needs to "flirt" with others. He lets out a low groan at the potential extensiom of having to ignore his crush. 

What if soobin already forgot about his existence? 

He groans again, flopping his head in between his two arms, boxing his head. He doesn't feel like doing anything more other than be sad. So thats what he does. He mopes, his head face resting, hidden from the rest of the library in his own arms.

How he wishes they were soobins arms. His head would be a lot more comfortable in soobinies soft arms. 

"Dude, please stoppp" hoseok interupts   
with anguish across from him. 

"I can't take it anymore. Your sadness is dimming my aura, man. Do you need food or something? What's wrong with you?" the Hufflepuff whines stomping his own feet in retaliation. 

Yeonjun is too busy moping to respond. Let his sadness spread to his friends. He doesn't care. If he has to suffer through this week, so will everyone else. Sharing is caring after all. 

"Hey hyung!" Soobins voice pierces through all of yeonjuns thoughts. Ears perking but too weak to resist soobin again, he doesn't move, hoping the boy doesn't see him. 

He misses the gentle timbre of the hufflepuff. He wants soobin to be his so badly. More the reason to follow through with jimins plan. It did earn the tiny Slytherin yoongi hyung after all. 

"Oh hey soobinee" hoseoks demeanor changes so fast, it'll probably give people whiplash. He beams at his fellow housemate and reaches up to ruffle his head. 

"Hey, hoseok hyung." The boy responds, giving a short wave in return. 

"Can I talk to you, yeonjun hyung?" He says unsurely. Yeonjun lifts his head dreadfully and gulps. He is immediately hit with soobins shining aura. If he was standing, he'll probably have to take a step back from the blinding beauty.

He stares at the hufflepuff, trying to absorb as much as he can. There seems to be a dark shading replacing the usual light pink eye bags. His eyes seem to shining with wetness and framed with furrowed brows. The slytherin can't stand being the obvious subject of the hufflepuffs sadness. 

Yeonjun can also see the palpable discomfort soobin eludes from the neck scratching and awkward shuffling of feet.

Guilt ridden, his eyes choose to focus on the book shelves behind hoseok.   
  
"Oh I'm uh kind of busy right now-" the practiced lie rolling off his tongue.

"Are you avoiding me?" Soobins gentle voice is now trembling as he interrupts.

He can hear hoseok gulp, sensing a brewing fight between the younger two. Hoseok cough out a excuse of needing to get to class and rush out, his robes fluttering behind him as he almsot runs out. Darn it, he was going to do that first. 

"What? No, I'm not!" Yeonjuns hands clench, his nails digging into his palm. He punishes himself for soobins sad face with physical pain. 

"I'm really not! Well, look at the time! Its time for herbology lessons!" Yeonjun looks away in guilt and shoves all his papers into his bag. He pushes past soobin and back to the castle hallways. 

Saddened and lonely, the Slytherin wanders back to tell jimin of his successful week. 

Was a week of no soobin really worth the challenge? 

Yeonjun sniffs and walks back, head hung low. 

Hes upset he agreed to jimins challenge but at least he'll hopefully have a higher chance in winning soobin. 

* * *

  


**"Step 5. Flirt with someone else. A little of jealousy is ideal"**

  
" Wait, did you flirt with others on purpose to spur me on?" Yoongi had looked suspiciously down at jimin in his lap. 

"Maybe?" 

"You brat!" Yoongi pinched the shorter boys cheeks but soothing it just as quickly. The elder slytherin could never deny be mad at his lover.

"Well..you weren't making any moves, ok? I wasn't sure if you were into me.." jimin looked up almost innocently, his own hands coming to cusp yoongis hands still rubbing softly on his cheek. 

Yoomgi places his hands back on top of jimins and presses them to his lips. 

" I'm glad you did it" 

Yeonjun remembers gagging at his friends display of affection. 

So he needs to flirt with someone in front of soobin. Easy. But who? 

  
\--

  
"Hyung, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Namjoon hyung asked me to buy him something" soobin asks, a nice attempt to bridge their recent palpable tension. Yeonjun is glad he longer has to avoid him but now its too awkward to act as friendly as before. 

The Hufflepuff sits across him, his face looking prettily as ever and his body smothered in layers of warming blankets. He's glad that soobins dark panda eyes seem to be reverted back to a somewhat healthy color though. The guilt feels a little less heavy. 

He need to flirt. Damn it. How to even flirt?? 

Yeonjun shakes his head apologetically. 

He guesses he'll have to use beomgyu. The only other choices present are beomgyu and taehyun and yeonjun doesn't think taehyun would ever be willing to act along. 

"Beomgyu and I are going this weekend by ourselves, right gyu?" Yeonjun hooks an arm around beomgyu next to him and brings the gyrffindors head closer. To his surprise, Beomgyu shots him a weird look and tries to escape, his arms flailing around.

Its ok, he can adapt to a playful flirt instead. He winks at the smaller boy and makes a kissy face. Under the table, he tries to shut him up by pinching the boys thigh subtly. Only for the boy to squeal even louder for help. Welp.

"I wanted to go visit Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with him since there's a new collection out" he adds smoothly. He gives up trying to quieten the boy. He lets go of beomgyu, his hands returning back next to his divination assignment papers. 

"No we aren't! I'm not ever going anywhere with this mad man soobin hyu-AGH!" 

So this is how beomgyu was going to be, huh? Ungrateful kid. He's never going to treat him at hogsmeade anymore. 

Yeonjun turns around quickly and neck locks beomgyu again. His eardrums ring with beomgyus shriek of curses and earns several taps against his arm full of beomgyu. It isn't until taehyun gives a low growl and looks up from his papers to fix yeonjun a murderous stare does he let go. Beomgyu fakes a sniffle before clinging onto taehyun with a thankful smile. The ravenclaw knocks their heads together intimately before returning to his studies.

Fixated on observing the gryffindor and ravenclaw, yeonjun misses the frown on soobins face. Disheartened, soobin watches yeonjun look at beomgyu for a second more. He quickly bends his head down before yeonjun sees his watering eyes. 

  


\---

Yeonjun winces when he sees the only spot left at the breakfast hall is next to soobin. As much as he wanted to sit next to his crush, he still needed to make the hufflepuff jealous. 

Sighing, he barely squeezes himself next to hueningkai. 

"Oof hyung! " the younger hufflepuff winces, squirming to let yeonjun fit in. 

"There's space next to soobin hyung, " he huffs out, a thin pout on his face. Yeonjun plasters a fake smile and faces the boy.

"Because I wanted to sit with baby kai." He says cutely, he ruffles through kai's brown hair roughly.

Kai throws him a annoyed look before spooning a mouthful of eggs into his mouth. 

"Oh by the way, the charm is still working right? The one on the bread-mmph!!" Yeonjun effectively shuts him up by aggressively shoving a buttered bun against kai's mouth. 

Phew. 

"Ooo, doesn't this look delicious? Have a bite!" Yeonjun spits out in panic. As huening opens his mouth to respond, yeonjun shoves the bun in further and pats the choking boy's back, happy he stopped him from spilling the secret. 

Yeonjun glances in soobins direction, hoping to see some sort of response. Unfortunately, soobins head hung low, his body hunched over his untouched plate. 

  
Hmm..yeonjun wonders if soobin is having a bad morning. He's vibrating from denying himself attention from the hufflepuff. But he has to stick the plan or else the confession won't work out, he thinks while frowning. He'll just have to tuck in extra cookies later to cheer up the boy. Maybe he'll ask kai for help with that.

Sitting nearby, a pair of slytherins observe the sorrowful look the hufflepuff sends to the slytherin while the elder chatters with nearby friends. 

"This is a bad plan, jimin" 

"Hehe, but its kinda fun to watch, don't you think?" 

Yoongi sighs as he accepts the fork of potatoes from his boyfriends stretched hands. Jimin laughs at his boyfriends quick acceptance as he picks up another forkful, ready to serve again. 

* * *

**"Step 6. Confess and wait for success"**

  
This was it. The long awaited step.

He had mentally checked off each step so he was sure he just had to sit back and watch for success, as jimin had worded it. 

He's not sure if its going to work out the way jimin described it though. 

He sighs and stuffs the neatly wrapped loaf of bread into his bag. Today was the day. He just needs to find soobin, confess, and everything else is out of his control.

\--

" Soobin-ah" yeonjun unconfidently shuffles toward soobin. Soobin, in his usual friendly aura scowls when he spots him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"No"

"N-no?" Yeonjun gapes at the unexpected answer. The answer is so rare coming from the hufflepuff, he repeats the word in shock. 

"Please soobin. Its-its important" 

"No" soobins answer remains curt, his tone harsh. 

"Please.." he pleads one more time, hands tugging at the hufflepuffs robes. He can barely remember the last time he was this close to soobin after starting step 4 and step 5. 

"Listen, I just wanna talk to you for a minute." Maybe its the growing desperation in his eyes or his earnest tugs that earn him a sigh followeed by a slight shoulder shrug. 

"Fine" soobin turns around and leads through a twist of hallways until stopping at a dead end, hidden away from the young commotion of the hogwarts students. 

Yeonjun feels dread filling his heart. He doesn't feel so good about this confession. Soobin had barely accepted his request to talk and even after accepting, didn't acknowledge at all while walking.

  
"So? What do you want?" Soobin leans against the wall coldly, leveling a detached gaze at him. 

Yeonjun gulps.

"Uhm so I have something to say to you. I-uhm" he stammers, wanting to look anywhere else but soobins cold eyes. His thoughts are running at the speed of light. Maybe soobin was tired and yeonjun was bothering him? Maybe he should do it another day? Or maybe soobin was finally tired of yeonjun. Maybe soobin already knew of his feelings and is trying to reject him by giving him a cold shoulder. Maybe-

  
"Can you hurry up? I gotta go soon." 

Yeonjun is yanked back to reality. A reality with a unrecognizable soobin. 

"Ok so heregoesnothingbutireallylikeyou" hes able to stammer out. He feels warmth spreading throughout his body, embarrassed at totally failing on confessing couragesly. 

If he was, he would've been a gryffindor. 

"Sorry what?" Soobin almost growls at him, his chilly eyes growing angry.

"I said I liked you" yeonjun whispers, surprised at the new soobin. 

"You like me, yea ok" soobin throws his head back giving a sarcastic laugh. 

"What else? Are you bored flirting with others now? Is it my turn for you to play with? " the hufflepuff is visibly heating up. Shoulders tensed up and jaws clenched. 

Yeonjun falls back a step, confused. 

"What are you talking about-" 

"So first it was beomgyu and then kai and now its me. How long until you drop me? Huh?" Soobin huffs out with evident frustration and anger. The taller boys hands are clenched tight in fists, his fight or flight system activated in full.

"Soobin I dont know what you're talking about! I never-" 

"Oh please! One minute you're attached to my hip and the next you're off ignoring me for someone else!" 

"Aren't you tired of playing with my feelings already? Is it that fun to dangle yourself around me knowing that I was already crushing on you?" Soobins words are laced with hurt and anger. 

Yeonjun can't even process that soobin said he had feelings for him. He can't think of anything besides the visible hurt rolling off the taller boy.

"Do you lie awake at night laughing at my dumb reactions?" 

"Does making me long after you boost your pride or something?"

  
Yeonjun stumbles back as each accusation hits him hard. 

"Its not as fun for you as it is for me so please, just stop.. don't make my heart hurt anymore. I cant take it anymore " the hufflepuff ends with a whisper. He can almost see the anger leaving the boy. Yeonjun watches soobins now limp shoulder start to shudder from sadness and the tears spilling down his pretty face. 

Soobin is now full on crying, his body sliding down the wall and crouching his tall frame into a defensive ball. His head is tucked into his knees and his sobbing vibrates amongst the walls reminding yeonjun of his failures. 

He made soobin cry.

He made him upset.

Yeonjum doesn't know what to do. This wasn't what jimin was saying would happen. Damn it. 

He bends down, his knees hitting the stone wall harshly to imitating soobins crouch. Cupping soobins cheeks, he gently lifts the boys face until they're looking at each other. 

The hufflepuff has tear streaks down his cheeks, more tears streamlining down in a unstoppable flow. His mouth is set in a upset frown, his lips trembling. Yeonjun feels his heart shattering while seeing the boy upset. With hesitant hands, he wipes at the boys eyes. 

Yeonjun can't stand seeing his love cry so he avoids eye contact by touching their foreheads together before speaking again. 

  
"Listen.. I know this sounds confusing to you but I really do like you. I didn't have anything with anyone else" he feels soobin continue to cry, his long fingers gripping tight at yeonjuns robes, almost afraid that he might disappear. 

"Shh don't cry" he wills his hand to move away from soobins cheek to the boys trembling back. He rubs soothing circles as he makes cooing noises to calm him. 

"I like you so much, I can hang stars for you if you wish. I can learn to bake every treat you desire. Hell, I'll even fight namjoon hyung for you if you want. That's how much I like you, ok? Please don't cry, my sweetie."

The two continue to cling onto each other, comforted by each others prescence. Yeonjun listens patiently as the sobs thin out to hiccups and loud breaths. 

"Then what about all the times you avoided me?" A soft whisper barely above the sniffling. 

Yeonjun gives a small chuckle, his hand never stopping his back rubs. 

"I went to jimin hyung for help, you know. I asked him on how to court successfully and he said I just had to follow his 6 steps. And one of them was to vanish. I was told it brings me an air of mystery. Jimin hyung challenged me to avoid you for a week and I agreed too rashly. I didn't want to lose my pride so I avoided you. Unhappily. I'm sorry I made you upset."

"Then what about when you hung out with everyone except for me? 

"That was step 5. Jimin hyung said jealousy would flavor the courting." 

"Jimin hyung doesn't know what he's talking about" 

"Mmm I agree"

  
"Y-you really like me?" 

  
"Mhm. I like you so much my heart feels likes popping out my ribcage every time you're near. I like you so much I don't even mind that you don't like mint chocolate. I like you so much i can't even describe it. Nothing in this world can amount to my love for you." 

  
"Oh..then..when did you like me?" 

  
"When I first saw you. We met when our brothers met at hogwarts, do you remember? My brother invited all of his friends to our house for winter break and namjoon hyung kept refusing to spend the night over unless taehyung hyung extended the invitation to you. And then you appeared wearing your brothers sweater and you were so tiny, almost swallowed up by it. And you were the cutest thing, with the fattest cheeks and deep dimples. You always hid behind namjoon hyung and I was so intrigued by you that I kept telling namjoon hyung lies that jin hyung wanted to talk to him privately so I can have you to myself even for the tiniest bit." 

"I wasn't even sure you liked me but I couldn't keep away so I just hung around until you finally accepted me. And the rest was history. Just years of pinning after my best friend." 

"Oh.." 

A silence has settled over them, both lost in thought.

Yeonjuns worries that his confession isn't enough when he can feel soobin leaning away. He can see it now, even as his face is tear stricken and eyesbags dark , soobin is as pretty as ever. Soobins eyes seem to have a whole galaxy in it. He can't seem to look away from its dark depths as little stars seem to glimmer. His face is pink from the crying, a charming blush spread from his ears and across his face. He can see soobins delicate lips forming a small smile. 

  
Maybe all hopes weren't lost for him.

  
"Any more questions, sweetie?" The nickname slipping again. Yeonjuns eyes twitch with the embaraasing accident"

  
"One more, hyung" 

  
"What is it?" He speaks lowly, afraid to ruin the soft moment. 

"Did you say you'll fight my brohter?" Soobins characteristic smile is back. Bright as ever, filling in the guilty cracks of yeonjuns heart.

"Ughhh" yeonjun whines in regret. 

"If you want me to.. you don't though, right? Please say no, I dont think i'll win" he groans. He can soobin's twinkling laughter and he doesnt think he'll mind fighting the stronger wizard if he can earn another round of laughter. Whats a stomped over pride if soobins happy, he thinks fondly.

"You're done asking questions soobinee?"

"Mm" 

"Its my turn to ask then" 

"Mm " 

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He holds soobin gently, wanting to tug him closer but afraid soobin would want to reject him. Searching the hufflepuffs eyes, he desperately He doesnt know if his heart can take the rejection but he'll live if soobins generous enough to stay his friend. 

"Ok" 

Ok. 

Ok. He can accept rejection.

Ok-Wait, did soobin just accept? Oh my gosh. He was going to date the worlds most charming- 

"I always wanted to do this" soobin mumbles under his breath as he tugs yeonjun close enough to close the gap between their lips. 

To say it was the best feeling in the world was a understatement.

There were no bursting fireworks or characteristic ringing of bells. It just felt right. 

  
Like returning home after years of tiring travels. 

Like finally finding an oasis of water in a desert.

Although shocked at the fast change, yeonjun quickly adapts. His once erratic heartbeat has settled to a happy hum, his body and mind finally at peace.

They move slowly and lightly at first. Like a dance, their lips align against each other in a rhythmic way. His hands move, one gripping soobins neck to anchor him and the other tugging soobins hair in satisfaction. 

Yeonjun can't get enough of the feel. It feels like a high that gives him a sense of safety and thrill. So he angles his head more, wanting a deeper taste. He drinks up every movement between them, committing each slide of lips to memory. His lips are just like soobin, soft and sweet. 

Their lips move in a unexperienced harmony against each other, neither trying to overpower the other but both equally desperate to savor one another. 

By now his head is floating from the lack of breath but nothing can stop him from finally fulfilling his lifelong desires. He doesn't ever want to end the perfect moment.

But he'll rather live so he can spend another day with soobin so he reluctantly separates them. Soobin is clearly unhappy with his actions, giving a soft whine, his lips chasing after yeonjuns. And yeonjun certainly can't deny soobin anything so he returns the heated kiss. Placing one last peck, he moves away and leans his head on soobins shoulder, feeling limp. He can feel soobins arms tighten around him and he can't imagine a single place he'll ever want to be in other than in soobins embrace.

Their swollen lips breathe out unevenly and their shy giggles echo the hallway.

* * *

Epilogue: 

"Soobin-ah" 

"Hmm?"

Soobin lays his head on yeonjuns lap in the hufflepuffs bed. He drowsily looks up, tired from the eventful day, and almost put to sleep by yeonjuns combing fingers in his hair.

"I baked you bread. Lemon bread. Early Christmas present." Yeonjun reaches inside his bag and passes the tidy package to his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend. Yeonjun feels so happy to finally be able to call him that. 

"Oh? Thank you" the hufflepuff seemed to awaken at that and makes grabby hands for his present. His lover clutches the bread tightly and happily unwraps the gift.

"Hmm its lemon again. You seem to really like lemon, hyung" soobin notes out loud.

"What do you mean 'again'? I never gave you anything lemon flavored" 

"The candies. The pastries. The cookies. They were all lemon. From you, no?" 

"Wah- I..you..you knew?!?" 

The hufflepuff laughs, tearing a small portion to feed his new slytherin lover.

He needs to thank the elves for guiding him through the recipe. And maybe the rest of his fellow bakers for helping, because the bread tastes heavenly, soft and moist bread surround a thick layer of lemon zested cream. No wonder kai had insisted on this recipe.

"You asked me to help you clean your bed area a few months back and I saw your dresser filled with lemon treats. Plus you literally have lemon hair. I can put two and two together" soobin opens his mouth as yeonjun feeds him this time. 

"Oh..oops" 

Yeonjun laughs bashfully, carefully stroking soobins hair. The Hufflepuff preens into his touch, his deep eyes watching him with love. Yeonjun returns the affectionate look, promising to forever treasure the boy.

  
He thinks he might have to buy an additional gift for jimin and yoongi for helping him date his crush. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I sucked at describing their kiss haha... I don't know how to describe something I haven't experienced but you guys get the idea, right😉? Should I write from soobins point of the view next time or just move onto another ship? I can't decide 😅.


End file.
